I Wish You Loved Me
by RoLo4Life
Summary: "You have know idea how much I love you. I have to sit here and be your best friend but I want to be so much more." John has waited for so long for her to notice him but he doesn't know how much longer he can wait until she sees it herself. [Unrequited love, Minor-Bullying, Minor-Song Fic.] (John/Mickie, Randy/Kelly, Justin/Alicia)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-** Hey there so I had this on my mind and was battling my inner thoughts of whether to post or not. So this is basicly a throw up story to see where this goes. So. Yeah. Hope you like it.

**'**...**'**\- thoughts or character narration

* * *

**Something, Something Is Simple As Me Hearing Your Name**

* * *

'Middle school this should be fun' John gazed up at the building as he saw many children rushing from their vehicles to the open doors of the school.

"John!" 'Oh god' Mickie screamed from down the street "JOHN!"

'Ok so let me introduce you guys. That girl running down the street that seems like she has had four cups of coffee is one half of my best friends, Mickie James. She is the happiest person in this town and I might have a small crush on her but thats besides the point'

"What up bro" 'Oh wow almost forgot. This guy that is currently draped over my shoulders is the second half of my best friend Randal 'Dumbass' Orton. You can call him Randy or Dumbass whichever you prefer' "Middle school is finally here" he said as he watched Michelle walk into the school "And Michelle has really grown into her size" Randy said as his eyes stayed on her small figure

"Put your eyes back in your head and wipe your mouth your making a river" Mickie said as she stood by John clutching the straps of her book bag

"Aw jealous James" Randy said as he turned his gaze on Mickie

"Like hell. I'm not jealous and certainly not of Michelle" Mickie scowled 'Mickie and Michelle aren't the best of friends as you can tell' she said as she rolled her eyes at his tactics

"I can tell you now. It's getting real" John said grabbing their attention as he gazed up at the school

"Yep" Mickie sigh "Sixth grade is finally here"

"And it's going to be hell" Randy said as they stood at the bottom of the steps

"Ok let's make a pact" Mickie said as she put her arm around each of their shoulders. "No matter what happens. We will always be best friends. No. Matter. What."

"Yeah"

"Definitely" they said as they each walked into the school

* * *

One Year Later

John sat in the back of the class phone in hand as he casually scrolled through his feed. He looked up at the last minute noticing half the class laughing at something Randy said. 'Figures' John turned away from the crowd as he sent Mickie a message.

**Where are you? JC**

**Just got here. Woke up late. MJ**

**Figures. JC**

**Shut up Cena MJ**

**You love it ㈴7㈴7㈴7. JC**

"Alright class take your seat" the woman said. And the class did so just as Mickie walked into the class "Ah Ms. James. Late as always" John looked up to see Mickie stumble into the classroom.

Mickie mumbled an I'm sorry towards her as she made a beeline to her and John's area. John pulled out her chair as she plopped herself in the vacant seat.

"What I miss" she said as she opened her notebook

"Nothing really just the occasional chatter" John said as he got his notebook out

"Oh well that's a given"

'Sorry bout that. Your probably wondering why we aren't speaking to Randy. Well he broke the pact. Yep left us high and dry. But I'll catch you guys up later. Teachers eyeballing us.'

"Mr. Cena Ms. James is there something you would like to share with the class"

"No, not really" John said speaking up for Mickie and himself

"Ok then I expect your eyes up here"

"Will do" John made a mock salut with his pencil. He started to write his subject in the top corner of his notebook only to see a note written in the space already.

Coming over tonight.

Idk have to ask my uncle.

John slid his notebook towards Mickie so she could read it while keeping his eyes up front trying not to draw attention to himself just as she slid the notebook back.

Please. They would understand. John looked out of the side of his eye to see Mickie making her signature puppy dog pout.

I'll ask him.

Yes!

But I doubt it.

Have faith mi compadre.

John smiled at her as he returned to righting down his notes.

* * *

Lunch

John and Mickie were seated near the back of the cafeteria right before the entrance to the kitchen area.

"Please John you have to come over"

"You know I would but-"

"But" Mickie sighed heavily "Come on John please"

"I don't know if I can. I've got to work in the shop tonight." he said as she ate her sandwich "And besides I'm just getting started, its officially my first job and I don't think he wants me to blow him off on the first day"

"Right" she said around a mouthful

"You enjoying yourself" John asked with a smile

"Yes very much. You know how my mom's pulled pork tastes"

"No way. You didn't tell me she made some"

"Damn. Me and my big mouth"

"Gimme me a bite" John said eyeing the other half of her sandwich

"No go away" she said moving her lunch away from his prying hands. John continued to reach for her lunch gaining the attention of two pompous girls

"Mickie did you steal John's food again" John cringed once her heard that voice "Figures, Piggy James strikes again" Mickie slowly placed her half eaten sandwich back into her container.

"Just keep walking Michelle" John said trying to defuse the situation

"Ah geek boyfriend sticking up for you" Michelle and Kelly laughed "Gross. A nerd and a whale dating. Now I've seen everything" she said as they walked off towards the guys table

'Ok so my school has a ton of assholes and a fair share of bitches two in particular. Michelle McCool, and Barbie 'Kelly' Blank. Yep. Michelle thinks she is all that but she isn't. The only reason she 'runs' the place is only because her dad is the principal and her mom is the Dean of Students. It pisses me off. Oh and Kelly well Kelly is just a tag along. I don't know why she hangs around Michelle so much. She is really nice person but when Michelle is around she changes into an obnoxious bitch. *sigh* Sorry I get carried away sometimes. Anyway now you know.'

"Mickie-"

"I'm ok John" she said forcing a smile "Really" she said as she closed the lid of her container

"Come on let's get out of here" John said she nodded her head as they stood up and moved to the library which was adjoined to the cafeteria.

* * *

'This is our little sanctuary. The library couch. When stuff gets heated or when we just want to hang out we come here.'

"You can't let them get to you" he said watching her bite her nails

"Yeah I know but-"

"But nothing your perfect. Don't let someone tell you other wise"

"Thanks John, you always know what to say" she said as she smiled at him sending chills up his spine.

'Ok this is bad. I can't have feelings for Mickie. Yeah I did before but I got over it. Besides I can't like my best friend... Can I? Uhh I hate this.'

"John you there?"

"Wait what?!"

"You kind of zoned out on me there. I didn't know I was boring you"

"Sorry. Your not boring me just thinking about stuff"

"Well it must have been something for you to zone out like that. Your usually so focused."

"It's nothing honest." He said trying to change the subject "Before I zoned out what were you talking about."

"Well you promise not to freak out on me."

"Promise"

"Nooo" she said looking at him expectingly

John rolled his eyes at her. As he crossed his heart with his finger and zipped his lips. "Happy"

"Yes. Yes I am." She said as she went back on her phone

"Well" John laughed

"Well what." John just looked at her "Oh that. I'mtryingoutforthecheersquad" she said so fast

"Wait what?"

"I'm trying out for the cheer squad" Mickie said 'Did you guys here that? My heart and the world just stopped.'

"Your what?"

"Ok this is when you go back to being zoned out."

"Oh no you don't. Your telling me you actually want to be apart of the shank squad" John laughed in disbelief gaining a giggle from somewhere in the room but it wasn't coming from Mickie

"No I just"

"Just what. Why would you want to hang out with them"

"Cause I want to fit in John ok" Mickie said as she readjusted her spot on the bean bag.

"That's it. That's why you want to join the squad"

"Yes. No. God John I just want to try something new" John nodded his head in understanding

"Ok you know I'm here for you" he said as they grew silent "So when are tryouts"

"You don't have to come out"

"Yeah but I'm coming anyway. So what time"

"4:00 after school"

"I'll be there" John smiled causing Mickie to grin. Just as the supervisor came in to say lunch is over.

"When your their you can't embarrass me" she said as she got up from the bean bag

"I make no promises"

"God I hate you" she rolled her eyes as she pushed the door from the library open

"No you don't you love me" 'Get a grip Cena' John looked over to see Mickie shivering from the cold "Here take my jacket"

"John you'll be cold"

"No I won't. I'm use to the cold" he said as he handed her his jacket

"You're right. I do love you" she said as she made a detour through the Upper School hallway.

"No you only love me for my jackets"

"True" she said as he tugged on her ponytail.

* * *

Ok so that's it for now. Review if you like it and want me to continue. Have an awesome day or night or when ever you decide to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Be warned if you don't want to read this because of the bullying part at the end I understand completely but it is essential towards how the characters develop. ****I don't condone bullying in anyway shape or form it makes me sick. ****This is why I like how the WWE has been apart of the Be A Star program/foundation. It hits close to home for me. Sorry about that I just had to get that off my chest. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

'...'- Inner Thoughts

**Bold Word(s)**\- Text Message

_Italic Word(s)- _Answering Machine/Voicemail

* * *

"I was awful" Mickie said

"No you weren't. I can say while sitting there you were the best out of all of them" John said as he threw her duffle bag over his shoulder as they walked down the street towards her house

"You're just saying that so I can feel better" Mickie sighed 'I never should have done this'

"Mickie don't put yourself down. You were great and you did your best. If you don't get in fuck'em they just lost the best cheerleader ever" they both stopped realizing they made it to her house.

'I guess but still' Mickie sighed "Thanks John" she said as she took her stuff from his arms "You should go. You're going to be late and you don't want your uncle to be mad at you"

"I can stay over Mickie" he said knowingly 'Crap, how does he do that'

"No I can wait to beat your ass at Mortal Combat tomorrow" John chuckled as he shook his head

"Fine James see you tomorrow" John turned around and continued to walk the distance to his uncle's shop.

As soon as John was gone Mickie relaxed slightly. 'I know you mean well John but that doesn't change how I am' Mickie walked the short distance up the sidewalk as she thought about the tryouts 'Why did I even do this' Mickie bent down to retrieve the second key from the plant. 'As if they had more stuff to mock me for and now this just smart Mickie'

**Ring...Ring...Ri-** the phone cut off just as Mickie reached the receiver

~_Hey hun, won't be home until late. Leftovers in the fridge. I'll be home as soon as I can live you guys._~

Mickie walked towards the kitchen but stopped mid-stride at the stair case as she gripped the railing for support. "Dad you home" 'The house to myself once again. No surprise there' Mickie walked into the kitchen placing her books on the table before she ventured to the pantry to retrieve a little snack

"Just what the doctor ordered" she claimed as she grabbed the peanut butter and the marshmallow fluff from the pantry.

-**Ding**\- Mickie reached into her pocket to pull out her phone seeing a message from John.

**Wish I stayed. Im bored out of my mind- JC**

**I told you Cena XP- MJ**

**Go ahead rub it in- JC**

Mickie chuckled as she placed her phone down and grabbed the knife from the rack to spread the gooey substance on the slice of bread.

**Yo I need someone to talk too here- JC**

Calm your tits. Im still here- MJ Mickie turned on the television from the kitchen as she deposited the peanut butter and fluff covered knife into the clear water.

**Oh and I need your help in math-MJ** Mickie typed as she plopped down on the couch with her sandwich in hand.

**Ok shoot-JC**

**Fractions-MJ** Mickie gazed at the television as she flipped through the channels until she landed on a repeat of "Wipeout".

**Ok. Let me hit you back, got a couple of customers.- JC**

**Alright- MJ** Mickie placed her slightly sticky phone beside her as she watched the rest of the show.

-**Ding**-

Mickie grabbed for her phone as she kept her eyes locked on the television just before seeing the character being dunked into the muddied water. Her smile was soon wiped off her face as she read the message.

**You're not going to get onto the cheerleading squad looking like you do. You should just give up while your fat legs can hold you up.- Unknown**

Mickie sat up from her relaxed position not even noticing her father walking in the front door.

"Hey baby girl" she looked up at him with a faraway look causing him to worry "You okay pumpkin" 'Bad choice of words dad'

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy is all" she chuckled trying to convince him "Stood up to fast"

"Bull- like hell" he corrected himself causing her to smile at his slip "What's the matter"

"Nothing honest" she said as she passed him to head up the steps

"Mickie" he watched her disappear on the landing not noticing that she slipped into the bathroom instead of her room "Teenagers" he said as he ran his hand through his ruffled hair.

* * *

Mickie looked at the message once more before deleting it from her inbox. 'Do it. What are you waiting for you have done a bunch of times before' Mickie kneeled down over the toilet bowl as she stuck her finger down her throat as she caused the reminisce of her peanut butter and fluff sandwich to make a reappearance.

* * *

**A/N- Comment and reply I love to read the reviews good and bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

John pulled out a rag that was tucked away in his back jeans pocket. He wiped the oil from his hands as he ventured over to the office in the next room. His uncle sat behind the desk as he slaved over bills, part orders and different other errands that probably needed to be done two or three days ago.

"He is a natural Sam." the man said as he entered behind John.

"What did you expect? I taught him everything I know." John beamed from his uncle's praise.

"It must be in the blood line" the man said as he continued to the room in the back of the office.

"Everything good with the last sale?" He said looking at John

"Yeah just an oil change nothing big though" John said as he sat down in the chair placed in front of his uncle's desk

"You liking it?"

"Yeah"

"You're not doing this for just money" John looked at him in shock as if why would he ask that question

"N-no" John stared past his Uncle's head as he looked at the certificates that mount the wall

"Are you sure because your dad told me about some financial troubles you're going through"

"I just don't want them to worry. I want to help." John said as he stared him in the eye

"All they want you to do is have fun, keep your grades up and be a teenage boy. You don't need to worry about anything. Family looks out for each other and that is what we are going to do."

"So I guess you don't want me out here"

"No. I need you we needed extra help anyways. You can't quit on me now."

"I'm not a quitter."

"I know you are you're a Cena." John nodded his head confirming it as he heard the door bell

"Hey Sam" John looked over to the open door to see A pudgy woman close to her early or late 40s walk into the shop. As she made the short trip over towards his uncle's desk they could hear the swish of her skirt as she approached the desk. The woman had on a dark brown dress that easily contrasted to her milk chocolate features and detailing of her heritage as the many different African symbols that appeared on her dress.

"Hey Gina" he said with a worried look "Everything alright. You weren't supposed to come in until next week."

"I know but my car is not cooperating with me and I'm a bit fearful to drive it on the road."

"Well let's take a look" he said as he moved from behind his desk as he followed her out the door "C'mon John." John stood and followed his uncle out to the car that was sitting out in the front lot. "So what seems to be the problem" He says as he pulls the lever to release the hood of the car.

"Every time we drive, it seems like it has trouble when it shifts to the next gear" She moved out of the way for him to check out the interior.

"Ok" he fingered a wire that looked a bit loss "How bout we take it for a ride?"

"Sure" she said as she made her way to the passenger door allowing him to take the lead. They pulled out of the lot as they road down the street.

John turned around to lift the garage door open just in case he wanted to pull the car in when he returned. It was a considerably hot day as the sun beamed down on his back. John looked to his left to see the girl that had been seated in the car prior to the departure.

"Alicia?" she looked up from her book searching for whoever called her name.

"Hey" she immediately averted her eyes as John approached her

"You want to come inside" he saw her about to protest "C'mon we have A/C." he smiled at her trying to wile her inside the chilled facility

"Sure" she got up from the seat as she followed him into the cool office.

"What are you reading?" he said as he closed the door behind him

"Lightning Thief" she waved the book around letting him get a glimpse of the cover

"Cool. I love that series can't say the same for the movie"

"I know what you mean." She said nodding her head in agreement

"Right. Mickie says the movie is better but she hasn't read a book in her life"

"She doesn't know what she is missing." she smiles at john gaining a smile from him

"You should read The Hunger Games" Alicia just looked at john shocked. "What?"

"You like The Hunger Games?"

"Yeah… Something wrong with it"

"It's nothing just- I didn't picture you reading anything like that" she said as she averted her eyes from him in hopes of clinching the embarrassment that is in her.

"Hey, its fine I get that a lot" he shrugs his shoulders "I don't care what other people think" Alicia smirked at his last comment

"If only some people could be like you John" she said as she looked down at her hands finding them quite fascinating at the moment.

John just looked at her a bit worried with how sad she appeared. He was about to ask her if it was something that he had said that made her feel this way but he did not get the chance to say it as the door to the office opened.

"So, what is the verdict?" Alicia and John looked up as the voices sounded in the room

"I'm not sure if we have the part that we are looking for but I will check tonight and notify you by tomorrow of when we can meet"

"Ok" she sighed heavily as she tossed her purse back over her shoulder before it fell completely off "Thank you Sam. I really appreciate it"

"No problem. Happy to help and you know it"

"Alright" she smiled as she turned to Alicia and John "You ready to go?" she said with the sweetest smile

"Yeah" Alicia got up "See you at school John" she said with a wave gaining a wave back and a friendly smile as they exited out of the office.

"Drive safe and in the meantime remember to ease off the gas when it starts to jolt or put it in neutral and coast until it shifts" the woman nodded her head as she left out of the office

* * *

Thank you so much. I don't mind if you comment or not with good or bad feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the absence but I graduated from High School and work is pilled up and I finally got the free time to get everything together to post this. I know it's small :*( but bare with me I will try to make it longer as best I can. Any who hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ready yet?" John questioned his uncle as he turned off the light from the back room.

"Almost give me a second." Sam said as he placed a manila folder in the drawer. He proceeded to turn off his computer and monitor as he locked the files that he keeps in the drawer. "Alright, let's go." John's uncle stood from his seat as he turned off the lamp.

"You got everything" John asked as his hand was poised over the light switch waiting on his uncle to head out.

"Yeah we got to run by the store though we need to get a couple items for your dad's coming home party" Sam said as he exited out the door

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that" John said as he closed and locked the door behind them

"We grab the couple of stuff and we will be headed home in no time" he said as he patted John on the back

Late That Night

John was seated at the island with a couple books around him and his cell phone near him as he completed the rest of his homework. He was brought out of his focus as his phone started ringing. John immediately picked it up out of habit as he kept working. "Hello"

"You're up pretty late." John stopped what he was doing and pulled the phone away from his ear as he looked at the caller ID in disbelief it read with bright letters on the front Dad.

"I didn't know you were able to talk." John said as he tried to finish his homework at a faster pace so he could have all his attention on his father.

"Oh shit what time is it." John chuckled slightly as he heard his father curse he never cared no matter how many times his mother chided him on his profanity.

"Almost 11 but it's cool I'm still up"

"John you need to be sleep. You got school tomorrow"

"I'm up cause of school" John groaned into the phone "All of this is bull." He threw down his pencil as he couldn't seem to finally comprehend what was on the paper

"Which one is it." He said in an attempt at help

"Life science"

"Oh, well you're screwed."

"Thanks dad." John said as he closed his book. 'I'll just ask tomorrow'

"Why not ask Mickie? She is the one that always helps you with this"

"I don't know she isn't responding back to my texts but its, alright I'll just ask her tomorrow enough about me how are you?"

"Damn, just like your mom. I called you remember. Well I'm fine calling before we head home. It's hot as a bitch out hear."

"Yeah I believe that besides I can properly beat you at guitar hero when you come back. I am finally going to beat you old man."

"In your dreams son. Kiss your mom for me"

"Alright"

"I will see you all in a few days. And I know science is a bitch but keep at it you might hate it but you will needed it."

Alright later dad" John said as a small smile crept on his face as he hung up his phone and turning off the kitchen light before heading up the stairs.

* * *

**Review please live off those good or bad. Me like them all. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I posted finally. Wooooo**

* * *

John looked at Mickie as they were scribbling down the answers for the assignment.

"I think I might try out for the football team" John said out of the blue causing Mickie to look up at him immediately.

"Really?" Mickie asked a bit shocked

"Yeah. My dad was a basketball buff in high school and I kind of want to have something to look back on of my own."

"Aw John." Mickie smiled as she looked at him "If you want me to be there I will."

"Sure, I don't care." Mickie rolled her eyes and sighed prompting

"Why are you really doing this?"

"What? I actually want to do this."

"No, you don't do anything out of school. Why this?"

"Gee thanks Micks."

"I'm sorry John.

"It's alright."

"And that is why I was being a total bitch right then. You are always the one to say I'm sorry. You can't be all nice and gentle. Miz and Randy pounce on people like that everyday."

"Ok I will get tougher by the end of the day. You have my word."

"I can't wait to see this don't embarrass Miz too much."

John chuckled as he wrote down the answers to the next question. "I will do my best."

* * *

Tryouts

John stood with a couple other guys that he knew vaguely. To his right was the Hardy brothers and to the left of him was John Morrison and then there were a line of underclassmen that he had no idea who they were

"Which one are you going for" John looked to his left to see Morrison smiling.

"Quarterback or wide receiver" John replied

"Ohh think you can take Mike off that high pedestal." Morrison smirked

"Hey gotta give him a run for his money you know." John smiled "What about you?"

"Wide receiver or Tight end."

"Alright boys." the couch said as he looked down at his clipboard "All running backs over there with Coach Lewis" he directed "Wide receivers and Tight ends over by Coach Farmer and quarter backs with me" all the participants went to their required areas when John was the only one left "Alright son let's see what you got." He said as he moved his way over where half of the team. "Alright Cena first we are going to do a brief run through." He said as he pointed to Miz standing with Randy and Alex "Watch Mike and just do what he does alright"

John looked to Mike who nudged Randy and Alex into position as he performed a make shift snap. Mike hiked the ball and came into a firm stance as he looked from Alex to Randy and threw a good pass to Randy in the end zone.

"I want to start out small and see where it takes us alright" John nodded as he moved into position. He clutched the ball in front of him as he hiked the ball. The coach observed with a slight interest as he watched John's form. However, John's outer appearance did not describe the way he felt in side. His hands were all clammy when he tried to find a good grip on the ball which only lead to a disaster. John didn't have a firm grip on the ball when he released causing the ball to land in a short distance from him. Mike snickered at the attempt but easily clenched it knowing the coach would have disapproved. John furiously wiped his hands on his shorts as the coach headed over towards him.

"It's alright. I knew your father. He was one of my favorite players football runs in your blood just shake it off and do it again."

John beamed from the knowledge that he just learned as he again got into the same stance this time he heard a voice in the distance coming from the bleachers. John looked over to see Mickie who was standing up holding a sign cheering for him. Something automatically switched in him. John hiked the ball as he got into a firm position and held the ball firmly before he released an almost spiral to Randy in the end zone.

"Well it looks like we got a second string quarterback." Miz looked on with a bit of anger piercing through his features but he reeled in his disappointment. "We will see you again for the practice tomorrow." The coach reached down and grabbed the whistle that was dangling from his neck as he made the signal to the other coaches that it was time to head out.

"You got lucky Cena." Miz said as he walked off behind the coach

Randy came jogging up beside John as he gave a slight smile towards him. "Nice throw." He smiled again as he slowly jogged off after Alex and Miz.

John saw Mickie waving franticly as she rushed down the bleachers to him on the field. "Look at the new star quarterback." She said with a mischievous grin.

"No I'm not looking for any specific spot."

"Right your just doing this to impress your dad." She said nodding her head in understanding "John you should do something you want to do and not what you think will make people happy."

John rolled his eyes as he mulled over Mickie's words. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What if I'm just trying to fit in too? If my dad is impressed fine."

"He's coming home today isn't he" she smiled.

"Yeah he was supposed to be here a week ago but he got pulled back out." They said as they walked down the street towards his uncle's auto shop. "You want to come by and see him. You can bring your parents he be happy you guys came."

"Sure. It's always nice to see your dad." She smiled as they got to the shop.

"We can take you home if you like not going to be open much longer closing early today."

"Yeah I'll just tell mom about the plans."

* * *

John and Mickie sat upstairs as they worked diligently on their homework. They easily got off empty handed as the rest of the Cena household was setting up for the arrival of the Sergeant Corporal Derrek Cena. John was easily disturbed when he heard a rumbling coming from next to him. He turned his head to see a sheepish looking Mickie smiling at him.

"You hungry?"

"No I'm ok. I had a big lunch." As if john didn't believe her in the slightest her stomach answered his silent question

"I think your stomach says otherwise. I'll go get us some snacks." John said as he got up off his bed as he made his way down stairs he could hear the chatter and the ordering of where to place all the different decorations.

"Sam where are the balloons. You said you'd get them before you headed home."

Sam tried to ignore the woman below him as he stood up on the ladder trying to hang the banner up to her liking.

"Are you listening?"

"Why are we even doing this? Derrek won't even care. He'll go straight to the food when he gets in here." He said as he successfully placed the banner on the wall.

"You haven't seen your brother for year."

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked with a smirk causing her to hit his arm.

"John you guys better not ruin your dinner." His aunt said as she saw him enter the kitchen from the corner of her eye.

"We won't Aunt Sarah."

"Alright. You guys will be ok while your Uncle and I go out to get the balloons."

"I think I can get some balloons by myself. Thank you very much."

"Yes says the man that got 'It's a Girl' banner for the baby shower." He rolled his eyes at her as he walked away from the conversation.

"Fine." He said as he moved the ladder out of the way as he grabbed the keys.

"Take the cake out of the oven when the timer goes off. We should be back before everyone gets here. John, please clean up your room before your mother gets back." She asked with the her sweet smile.

"Will do Auntie." No matter what his aunt and uncle always treat him as if he was their son. They were always there for them when they need it no matter the circumstances.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, leave a review good or bad. I love all comments. They are my precious... Wait. What?! Lol hope you guys have a nice day or night whenever you decide to read this. ;)**

**And just a little thing but a very big thing as well. Take a moment to just think about your favorite American Dream Dusty Rhodes and "Rowdy" Roddy Piper moment. Couple of the all time greatest. RIP**


End file.
